


Anor-londo Amour

by parshaara



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, and not a gross butthead, in which matt proves he's a good boy, matt is swearing, there's video games, val is a bit giddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parshaara/pseuds/parshaara
Summary: Matt and Val roughly university-aged (19-20??) and Matt exercises self control when faced with the wiry cat that is Val.





	Anor-londo Amour

[server connection lost]

 

“SHIT SUCKING, TITTY PINCHING, ARSE FONDLING, DICKBISCUITS” Matt screamed, shaking the controller in his hands. The Xbox rocked in its stand and he cursed again, daring it to hit the floor. He’d tried to cross this bridge over twenty times in this session alone. He stifled a scream as his wizard self tumbled to its demise once more. He dropped the controller into his lap and dug in the cushions next to him for his phone. Still not a single word from her… Matt thought to himself. “I’ll text you when I wake up,” he mimicked her, screwing up his face and making a squeaky voice. 

Time passed and nerves began to settle in. He turned off Dark Souls realizing he wouldn’t be getting past the bridge today, and stared blankly at the blue “input” screen on his TV. His heavily lined eyes darted about the room. Was it clean enough? Were his sheets as fresh as they could be? Would she notice the laundry he’d stuffed behind the hamper? His pulse thrummed in his ears so loudly he almost didn’t hear the soft buzzing of his phone. 

“I’m outsiiiiiideee” she slurred into the phone, giggling uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes and went to the door. “GUESS WHO’S DRUNK!” Val shrieked launching herself into his arms. 

“I guess Valeria…” Matt sighed, overcome by her slightly taller stature. No wonder she didn’t call. She slumped against him and he guided her to his bed. He’d barely gotten her onto the mattress and wedged her shoes off when he realized her giggling had stopped, and her breathing had become slower and more even. “And now you’re passed out. Fantastic,” he groused. He tucked her in and flopped back into his sofa. Fucking wonderful he sighed to himself, picking up the controller again. 

Twenty tries later he heard rustling from his bed. Great, now she’s gonna chunder in my bed, he seethed. He turned his attention back to the archers attempting to send him tumbling into the abyss, hoping she wouldn’t make too much of a mess in his room. He was so engrossed in trying to cross through Anor Londo that he didn’t hear Val softly padding up behind him. 

Matt jumped and nearly shrieked as Val slipped over his shoulders like a silk scarf. “Shhh,” she purred against his neck running her hands along his taut chest and stomach. Snatching his controller, she tumbled into his lap. “I missed you,” she nuzzled against his chest breathing in the scent of body wash and fabric softener. He tensed as she settled against him. Was she still drunk? Would returning her touch be wrong? The faint scent of kreteks and whiskey tickled his nose as he kissed the top of her head. 

“I said I missed you!” she grumbled, kissing him hard. Her fingers found their way through his stick-straight black hair and he sighed at her nails on his scalp. Val took this opportunity to explore his tongue with hers. He moaned against her kiss, shifting so she was lying on top of him. He nearly prayed that she couldn’t feel his erection straining against his jeans. Matt’s insecurity faded as she ground her hips against his. “I missed you too, love,” he whispered, finally coming up for air. 

A devilish grin broke across Val’s face. Before he could even question it, they became a heap on the floor. Her breasts flattened against her chest leaving two small islands where her nipples pricked against her shirt. She’s not wearing a… Matt’s slow realization trickled through his mind. He took the hem of her shirt in his teeth, slowly sliding it up to expose her pearlescent stomach stopping just before the soft mound of her breast. For a brief moment his eyes locked with hers and she smiled, her honey-colored eyes giving him all the answers he needed. 

Matt dipped his head nuzzling her shirt up and over her breast. Goosebumps quickly pricked up along her flesh as he took her firm nipple into his mouth. Val’s back arched and a soft whimper escaped between her lips. What was left of Matt’s icy blue lipstick became a mural of soft kisses as he trailed them down her abdomen. As he reached for her pants button, she stayed his hand with hers. 

“Not yet,” she breathed, sitting up slightly. Val glanced toward the bed “there”. 

He nodded and helped her up from the floor. In the few steps between the couch and bed Val had managed to shed her t-shirt and left her pants hanging loosely at her hips. Taking her cue, Matt shed his own shirt, flopping back onto the bed. “You’re sure?” he breathed as she settled against him. He brought a hand to her hip, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the length of the tattoo that wove around to her back. Val nodded, grinning at catching his smudged lipstick in the dusky strip of light sneaking through his blinds. Her deft fingers separated his belt and freed him from his skintight gray jeans. 

Pink spread through Matt’s cheeks at the dull “thup” sound his erection made as it connected with the pale skin just below his navel. If Val noticed she was polite enough to not say anything. Matt arched back reaching for his bedside table. As he fumbled in the drawer he could hear Val’s pants softly hit the floor and felt her weight settle over him. 

Her dark hair curtained his face, his breath catching as the sweet smells of her enveloped him. Val ground her hips against his and a soft hiss escaped from him. “Wait,” he squeaked, producing a small foil packet. He opened the packet and attempted to unroll it. Nothing. He flipped and tried again. Nothing. Just like a fucking USB port… he cursed silently. Val grabbed the condom from him and unfurled it in one swift motion. 

“Witchcraft,” he smirked, meeting her gaze. Val pressed her nose to his and smiled.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop,” she whispered as she slowly sank down on his nearly aching erection. A low growling murmur escaped his smudged lips when their hips finally met. Val rocked her hips against his, trying to be as gentle as possible. The room seemed to go silent except for her pulse thrumming in her ears and the soft mewling of the self-proclaimed “Cyber God” beneath her. 

A tight coil began to form in Matt’s stomach. This was happening, it was real. He focused on the soft lines of her tattoo again, tracing them with his thumb and willing himself to not give into the moment until she’d had her fill. He was ushered back to reality by her lips on his and her tongue working its way into his mouth. He dared to roll his hips against hers as she rode him, coaxing a soft moan from her. 

Matt pushed against her again, realizing his end was closer than he’d thought. He arched his back, pulling her tight to him as he came, panting. A thousand apologies rushed to his lips but Val silenced them with another kiss. She slowed her pace to near still, slightly rocking against his fleeting hardness and flexing her pelvic muscles. Each twitch from her dragged a small murmur from his lips. Within a few minutes she was at her own peak, soft moans and breathless kisses covering his mouth and neck. 

-  
-  
-

LED ropes bathed the room in a soft blue glow. Matt stared at the ceiling as Val snored softly, tucked against his side like a kitten. He tentatively stroked her hair and smiled. He could get used to this.


End file.
